


Textong You

by ongharem101



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Ex!Minhyun trying to get Ong back, Fluff, Fluffy but Tsundere!Daniel, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Most of the people has a crush on Ong, One-Sided Winkniel, Ong Harem, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playboy!Ong, Protective Brother! Guanlin and Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongharem101/pseuds/ongharem101
Summary: [ Emperor Hwang : Please Seongwoo, reply my messages ][ PupNiel : Hi Hyung ^^ ][ Hyunbinie : Are u wearing a fucking choker? ;) ][ JrHyun : Do you want me to give you my notes? ][ DongHo : I bought you some lunch ][ 999+ more messages ]





	Textong You

[ _It's Ong, Snuggle Tooth_ ] [12:35 PM]

 

**It's Ong**

Hey

Snaggletooth kid!

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

What's up, hyung?

Hmm weird

 

 

**It's Ong**

What?

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

U

R

Texting me first???

 

 

**It's Ong**

And what's wrong with that?

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

Well u never text someone first

 

 

**It's Ong**

Where do u got that assumption?

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

From Guanlin

And

All the exes that were asking me abt u and all

 

 

**It's Ong**

That little shit

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

:/

So why r u texting me?

 

 

**It's Ong**

Well, i have something to ask to u

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

Ask away

 

 

**It's Ong**

Do u know anything abt a pink haired, sexy but also cute guy with broad shoulder that look comfortable to lean on, who performed in our festival recently?

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

Woah the one and ongly Ong Seongwoo, the known popluar playboy who never make the first move

Is actually asking me about a boy that he may be interested

I shall remember this moment forever

 

 

**It’s Ong**

Shut up!

Just tell me if u know him or not!

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

Judging from ur description I think i know who is that

 

 

**It's Ong**

WHOOOOO?!!!

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

Jeez calm down hyung

Is he gonna be ur next play thing or something?

 

 

**It's Ong**

What?? Ofc not Why u say that?

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

Because it’s you :/

 

 

**It's Ong**

Woah Im honestly feeling offended right now

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

I can believe u and guanlin are related lmao

 

 

**It's Ong**

I also ask that everyday

Anyway so what's his name?

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

Kang Daniel

 

 

**It's Ong**

Is he? A foreigner?

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

No :/

He's from Busan just like me

 

 

**It's Ong**

So whats with the unusual name?

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

idk

 

 

**It's Ong**

Okay okay~

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

No problem hyung

Oh btw i have his number if u want it

 

 

**It's Ong**

GIVE ME!!!!

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

Well u know its kinda rude to give someone's else number to the person they dont even know

We need to have deal first :)

 

 

**It’s Ong**

Ughh what do u want?

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

Tbh idk what I want right now  :/

 

 

**It’s Ong**

How about I’ll buy u some pizza? I know u have been craving for it ;)

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

Meh :/

Im eating pizza right now with my friends

 

 

**It’s Ong**

AND U DIDN’T EVEN INVITE UR FAVORITE HYUNG???

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

THEY INVITE ME FIRST AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU’LL BE BUSY

 

 

**It’s Ong**

Tsk..anyway how about I set u up on a date?

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

No thanks

 

 

**It’s Ong**

WTF WHY?

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

I already had a bad experience with the people u set me up

 

 

**It’s Ong**

UGHHHHH I GIVE UP

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

Oh I know

There’s this new dancing shoes recently

 

 

**It’s Ong**

URGH

Fine

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

Thanks hyung <3

Here his numbers *************

It’s a pleasure making a deal with you,Mr.Ong

 

 

**It’s Ong**

Same with you, Mr.Park

Oh

Btw is Guanlin with you?

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

Yeah

 

 

**It’s Ong**

Tell him that Mom is looking for him, I think he escape from doing his homework lol

 

 

**Snuggle Tooth**

OMG FUCK!

-Guanlin

 

 

[ _You sent a friend request to PupNiel_ ]

[ _PupNiel accepted the friend request_ ]

[ _PupNiel is now your friend_ ] 


End file.
